User blog:Draugluin the werewolf/This guy on youtube, why do I even bother.
Draugluin the Werewolf1 hour agoI find it hard to believe that the templar order can really be described as a group of "good people" not only did they use violence and oppression, something distinctly un-christian but were on the whole, corrupt, intolerant and generally stupid. the Hassasins weren't much better being a group of mercenary dissidents willing to join the side of a crazed group of invaders (the crusaders) in exchange for some money and an attempt to fight against a different group of Islam. There weren't really any "good" people in the crusades just those who were greedy and those who got fooled into thinking that, as was the motto "Deus Vult" The crusades were an affront to all religions involved and a disgusting representation of how human greed and political motivation will take advantage of other's beliefs and create horrors which we still feel the effects of today. (I'm not saying either side is really better but be careful when calling people like the Templars "good people" because even if their supposed mission was just to protect pilgrims it's well known that this was hardly the result.) P.S interesting fact: Christian pilgrims were allowed into Jerusalem anyway and anyone in the area at the time could practice another religion in exchange for a small fee to the government, this may seem wrong but compare it to medieval Europe and you'll realise that the pre-crusades post-starting period was one of the nicer places to be.﻿ Show less Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCjcoKnq6_1BS3fAWQMgEhWQ Claygamer512325 minutes ago Draugluin the Werewolf you know the knights Templar get the name right for one and the templars were the first economic or financial group ever, and they protected and fed travelers, and the knights templars were also part of the crusade army, in fact they were the largest group, and the first crusade inspired the knights Templar birth and they were Europe's best chance against the muslem invaders. they died saving europe, for there cause and for there people. not at all is assassins Creed accurate so don't take word's from that game and face the facts. I watched a documentary on all that was known about them. fun fact: the knights Templar were the richest military of that time, and all that treasure was said to be lost in the sea. but no one know where, only that if found you would be a billionaire.﻿ Show lessReply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCTD7473V9BgxUWX7hcZcn8g Draugluin the Werewolf1 minute agoyou have got to be joking mate "muslim invaders" you do realise that A) the crusades were a european invasion and B) that they didn't even fight the enemies of the byzantine empire anyway, instead besieging it? I'm not talking about the game which is a pile of romanticised crap with no historical accuracy whatsoever. They claimed to feed and cloth pilgrims but did very little of this in all actuality. the existence of raids on pilgrims either by newly formed bandit groups or raids from the enemy were directly caused by the regional conflict. I fear you have a thorough misunderstanding of the entire conflict.﻿ now I know some of you may have certain sympathies in this direction but still.... Category:Blog posts